For the Love of Dog
by mweebles
Summary: Breda's irrational fear of dogs gets put to the ultimate test when he starts to date Grace, a woman with a service dog.
1. Cheers to the Badass Crew

**This story will mostly be told in a series of drabbles. The storyline will still be linear, but most chapters can be considered to be like an episode.**

 **Chapter 1 Rating: PG**

* * *

The boys of the Mustang unit knew just how to bring a good week to a close. Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Kain Fuery, and Vato Falman all gathered at their favorite pub, which provided good food and good alcohol to wash it down.

The pub also attracted the college crowd, but no one except Falman seemed to mind. The other three often preoccupied themselves with admiring the college ladies who always seemed to travel in groups.

This particular evening, the fellows gathered at a table by the bar chowing down on bar food and taking turns scoping out pretty young faces in the crowd. Breda noticed a girl sitting by her lonesome at the bar, perusing a book while sipping a glass of red wine. Her long black hair was wavy save for the strands in front that framed her face in ringlets. Her green eyes held a look of interest as she scanned the pages studiously.

"When do you ever see a girl that gorgeous reading alone in a bar?" said Breda, sounding scandalized.

"Go talk to her," challenged Havoc. Breda's eyes widened.

"What?! Are you crazy?" hissed Breda.

After about twenty minutes of the men ogling her and trying to hype each other up to go talk to her, a sharp cough caught their attention. They collectively turned their gazes to see that the girl had noticed them. She smiled and did a tiny wave with her fingers. The men blushed.

"Hi. Why don't you join us? You don't need to sit alone," said Breda, gathering his wit before the others. He flashed her a friendly grin. Falman and Fuery exchanged impressed looks. Normally Havoc was the one to make the first move.

"Really? Well...sure," said the girl, blushing and smiling. She closed her textbook and dismounted her stool. Curiously, she knelt down and seemed to be untying something from the stool legs. When she straightened, they could see she was holding one end of a leash. A brown and white collie wearing a blue vest stretched and yawned after stepping out from its resting place underneath the bar.

"Augh!" Breda nearly knocked the entire table over trying to put something between himself and the dog. He scrambled to the other side, gripping the backs of Falman's and Fuery's chairs. The girl paused, eyeing Breda with concern.

"Breda! Be cool!" hissed Fuery over his shoulder. Falman was hastily trying to prevent the redheaded man from climbing atop them and their chairs.

"Did you not like dogs?" The girl said, brow furrowed. "I can just go sit back where I was if it's a problem." The disappointed look in her eye was like a needle to his heart. Breda instantly stopped trying to scale his friends.

"No! No, you can stay! Um...if it stays on that side of the table and never comes over here, I guess it won't be a problem," said Breda, blushing furiously and pulling up a different chair, looking anywhere but the direction of the dog.

"At least he's not trying to climb the chandelier," muttered Havoc. He turned to the girl, grinning. "Here. You can take Breda's old seat."

"Er, thanks," said the girl, sitting. She looked down at the dog and tapped the side of her chair. The dog sat beside her calmly. "This is Mitzy, by the way. She's a service dog. That's why she has the vest."

"She's cute!" cooed Fuery.

"And what about this cutie's name?" asked Jean, pointing to the girl. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

"...so lame…" whispered Falman, shaking his head. Fuery snickered and Breda rolled his eyes, starting to calm down.

"I'm Grace. So...do you fine gents have names?"

"I'm Jean Havoc, then there's Kain Fuery and Vato Falman. Heymans Breda is the twitchy one over there." Jean pointed everyone out. Breda glared at his introduction.

"Nice to meet you all," said Grace, smiling at the others. She cut her eyes toward Havoc. "And Jean? I'm actually the twitchy one, you could say. I have epilepsy and Mitzy helps warn me when I'm about to have a seizure."

There was a beat of silence before the other men frowned at Jean. He froze, the color draining from his face as his cigarette fizzled out.

"Sorry." The other guys hadn't seen Jean look so put out since his last breakup.

"It's alright. Just wanted you to know," said Grace cooly. She placed her wine glass on the table and passed Breda the beer mug he had abandoned so abruptly. He nodded in thanks and downed the rest of it. "So. How did you guys all become friends?"

"We're all in the military," said Falman, shrugging. "I guess we all got close working in the same unit."

"Yep. A lot of missions and dodging bullets together," said Breda. Grace looked impressed.

"Damn. You guys must be badass," she said, looking around the table in admiration. Fuery hid his face bashfully while Falman, Havoc, and Breda nearly did spit-takes due to astonishment. Grace giggled at their reactions.

"Yeah, you could call us that," said Breda, grinning. "Has a nice ring to it."

"There you go, then. Cheers to the Badass Crew!" Grace raised her glass. They laughed and clinked glasses to the nickname.

"Enough about us. Let the lady talk!" said Jean. Grace blushed.

"There's not much to say, really. I take my nursing exam soon and then I'll be able to study and practice with an old doctor friend here in town. I want to combine my research with...my craft...to hopefully improve the medical field."

"Your craft?" Falman pressed. Grace's eyes darted around the room before she tossed back the rest of her wine.

"I guess you can say I already have experience with certain methods of healing," she said.

"You're being very cryptic," observed Breda, narrowing his eyes a bit. Grace smiled at him.

"Don't guys like a little mystery?" She eyed him flirtatiously, tracing a finger over the rim of her wine glass. Havoc and Fuery stared at her wistfully, while Falman's eyes darted curiously between Breda and Grace.

"I love a mystery as much as the next guy, but I really enjoy unraveling a good secret or two," said Breda softly, fixing the girl with a smirk. She blushed and averted her eyes, biting her bottom lip and smiling.

"When did Breda get some game?" whispered Fuery to Havoc. Havoc looked like he wasn't sure whether to feel proud or disgusted. The conversations continued as the group drank and chatted the night away. To Falman and Fuery's amusement, Havoc and Breda were acting like two peacocks showboating for the lady's attention.

"Well, would you look at the time?" said Grace, checking her watch. "It's getting a bit late for me and I have an early class tomorrow." She stood, and so did Havoc and Breda.

"I'll walk you out!" The two men said in unison before turning to one another and glaring. Her eyes darted between them, her expression amused.

"I appreciate it, but I'm fine. I'm staying at the dorms just across the street." She picked up her book and hugged it to her chest. "Hopefully I can see you badasses here next Friday." She bid them all farewell before turning to leave, but not before aiming a demure smile and wink Breda's way. Breda slowly edged himself around the table, glad that Mitzy the collie wasn't looking in his direction.

"Hey, Grace?" he called. She turned back around at his voice, eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Would you mind if I got your number?" She looked astonished at first before her look softened into a smile. She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a pen.

"Here. Give me your hand." She signaled for Mitzy to stay put before stepping closer. Breda held out his palm to her and she cradled it in hers as she scribbled her phone number and a little message on his skin. He found himself pondering the length of her eyelashes and scent of her perfume as they stood in close proximity. She finally looked up and smiled, letting go of his hand. "Well...goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The guys all waited until Grace passed the threshold of the bar before swarming Breda to see his hand.


	2. Big News

**Summary: Breda's news causes a morning ruckus in the office.**

 **Chapter 2 Rating: PG**

* * *

When Monday rolled around, it was as if Breda was a marked man. As he strolled into the office enjoying his morning croissant, he felt three pairs of eyes on him.

"You look well rested today, Lieutenant Breda," said Havoc with a smirk. "Did you have a nice weekend?"

"I did have a very relaxing weekend. Thanks so much for asking, Lieutenant Havoc," he said brightly. "How was your weekend?" To his amusement, Havoc, Fuery, and Falman followed him to his desk.

"It was great! But back to your weekend." Havoc came up beside him and nudged him with his elbow. "Come on. Breda."

"What do you wanna know?" He tried not to laugh at the enthusiasm on their faces.

"The girl, Breda! Just tell us about the girl!" Fuery said, clutching his cheeks in anticipation.

"Oh. Grace? She's doing fine. She has weekend classes, though, so no late nights for her. Although, we did stay up quite late the last two nights. She's just so enthusiastic." Breda organized papers nonchalantly as all three of his coworkers melted into puddles on the floor. He figured he'd let them think what they wanted to think. Technically he wasn't hurting Grace's honor by wording the tale the way he did. They did indeed spend two late nights chatting on the phone about anything and everything.

"Why do I keep losing money?!" sobbed Fuery.

"Breda, you champ! Thanks for winning me the pot!" laughed Falman.

"I want an enthusiastic girlfriend, too!" whined Havoc.

Mustang and Hawkeye arrived just at that moment, pausing in the doorway to survey the bizarre scene in front of them.

"Uh...Why is everyone on the floor?" asked Mustang, looking as if he had pulled a late night himself.

Havoc, Fuery, and Falman scrambled upright to salute while Breda simply stood and saluted.

"At ease. Answer the question, gentlemen," said Hawkeye, taking the Colonel's jacket and her own to the coat rack.

"Breda's got a hot girlfriend," said Havoc, looking shell-shocked.

"Really? An actual girlfriend, huh?" The others gawked as Mustang clapped Breda on the shoulder.

"An actual girlfriend, sir," said Breda, smiling proudly. "Her name is Grace and she's gorgeous."

"Do not let her distract you from your duties, no matter how hot she is!" declared Mustang.

"O-okay?" Breda suddenly felt very awkward.

"And remember, if you ever get into a fight with her-BUY HER LINGERIE!" proclaimed Mustang triumphantly.

"I...I don't quite see the connection, sir." Breda had started to sweat.

"Colonel, there is a large amount of paperwork due by the end of the day today," said Hawkeye sternly.

"Right! Well, team! Get to it!" Everyone dispersed to their designated work areas. Breda was about to dig into his own stack of papers when Hawkeye paused beside his desk.

"Your new girlfriend, Breda. Does she have a last name?" Hawkeye seemed genuinely curious.

"It's Visch. Why?" Breda turned to face her. He saw the familiarity in her eyes and slowly his stomach started to drop.

"Interesting that you and Grace should start dating. You do know she has a dog, right?" She sounded highly amused.

"Of course I know! What I want to know is...how do you know Grace, Lieutenant?!" demanded Breda, immediately jumping to the conclusion that dog owners had some secret society.

"I bring Black Hayate to a dog playdate group every week. Grace and Mitzy are a part of it," said Hawkeye. A small smile appeared. "Grace mentioned she liked a guy in the military. I didn't expect it to be you."

"Small world," said Breda through gritted teeth. Falman was frowning at him and looked like he was thinking hard about something.

Havoc burst into sudden laughter, gathering stares from his office mates.

"I'm sorry, but I totally pictured Breda just clinging to this woman's ceiling whenever he visits her."

"Shut up, Havoc! I'm not that scared of her dog!"

"Oh? Then can I bring Black Hayate to the office?" asked Hawkeye. "He's at that age where he has boundless energy."

"NO!"

"So...are you sure all that you told us really happened, Breda?" asked Falman.

"Yes, it really happened!" said Breda, reddening.

"So why isn't she calling you her boyfriend and not 'some guy she likes'?" pressed Falman. "Did you lie about that whole 'staying up late' stuff?"

"No! Look, we stay up late talking to each other on the phone!" Breda hunched over his stack of papers, making random marks.

"Have you kissed her yet at least?" asked Havoc.

"I don't kiss and tell," mumbled Breda.

"So...no."

Breda was just about to rage at Havoc when a paper airplane hit him square in the head. He blinked and turned towards the direction where it had been thrown. Kain Fuery smiled sheepishly at him.

"If I may put in my two cents?" he asked timidly. When Breda nodded he continued. "The phone is a great communications medium, but to really get the most out of your interaction is to see her in person. That really cements the attraction."

"Hm. You think so?"

"Well, you can't touch her through the phone," said Fuery, wiggling his eyebrows.

Everyone spent the rest of the morning trying to cleanse the thought of Fuery making lewd jokes out of their heads.


	3. Patience

**Summary: Heymans and Grace enjoy a lunch date.**

 **Chapter 3 Rating: PG**

* * *

Breda had been talking on the phone with Grace every evening after work for about a week now. Their conversations covered a wide range of topics, but never quite strayed past playful flirtations. Nonetheless, it was something he looked forward to every day.

"So…" drawled Grace into the phone. They had milked dry the subject they had been discussing for twenty minutes.

"Sooo…" Breda mimicked, smiling at hearing her giggle on the other end. "When do you think I'll be able to see your pretty face again?"

"Well, with my big exam coming up, my pretty face is going to look like a pretty stressed out crazy old hag," said Grace. "So it would be safest to see me some time before all of that craziness happens."

"Ya know, I could help alleviate some of that stress..."

"H-Heymans Breda!" scolded Grace. "Behave yourself! I am a lady!"

"Uh-uh, that one's on you, Grace! I was just gonna offer to help you study," he said, chuckling as he heard her making a growling noise at him. "How about I take you out to lunch tomorrow?"

"As long as you behave yourself," she said, putting on a strict voice.

"I will if you will," he said.

"Meet me at the park, alright? I'll have to walk Mitzy before lunch." A cold chill ran down his spine as he suddenly pictured a crazed border collie in his mind with angry red eyes and sharp fangs bared. "...Heymans? Are you still there?" Breda jerked himself out of his bizarre thoughts.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Toodles!"

Breda hung up the phone and ran a hand over his face, thinking of what was in store for tomorrow.

"What the hell am I doing getting involved with a dog owner?" he muttered to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

"Pssst."

Both Grace and Mitzy looked behind them to see Breda peeking from behind a tree. Grace's eyebrows rose. They had agreed to meet in the park before walking to the restaurant together. She stared at him for a moment. Mitzy looked at her and gave a small ruff. Grace scratched the border collie's head and blinked to reassure her that all was well.

"What are you doing just standing there? Come sit with me," she called to Breda, scooting over on the park bench and patting the space beside her. Breda, who had flinched when Mitzy ruffed, stood frozen. "C'mon. Will you trust me?" She sat watching him, compassion in her eyes.

Breda heaved a sigh before putting on a brave face and inching toward the bench little by little, looking as if he were trying to walk a tightrope and step around landmines at the same time. He finally approached the bench and sat on the edge, eyeing Mitzy uneasily. The dog did nothing but sit and spare a look at them occasionally, tilting her head. Grace reached over to grasp Breda's clammy hand.

"Honey, if we're going to start seeing each other like this, we need to help you get over your fear," she said seriously. He listened intently, her jade gaze putting him at ease. "Mitzy is a part of my life that goes beyond just being a regular pet. She's a lifeline. I don't think I can cure your fear completely, but it would be a nice start to just try to not be afraid of just the sight of Mitzy. Because in a way, accepting her will be like accepting all of me. And no matter how much I may grow to like you, it just wouldn't work out if you and Mitzy are incompatible."

"I understand," said Breda, nodding. "I've always had this fear. At least Mitzy doesn't seem to care if I'm here or not, unlike some of the other dogs I've come across."

They both looked at the dog in question. Mitzy lounged on her stomach in the grass, watching squirrels prancing through falling leaves. If she had been off duty, she'd have likely tried to go play with them.

"What were these other dogs like?" asked Grace.

"I was maybe six years old and I was walking home from school. There was this gang of street dogs, four of them, that chased me for a couple of blocks. Two of them caught up with me and shredded the hell out of my shirt. The others that caught up were bigger, with one foaming at the mouth. That one latched on to my arm, thrashed me around and gave me this souvenir." He rolled up his sleeve and showed her a jagged scar on his bicep. "I tried to fight the others off, but I was only six. Some older kids finally chased them off and then got me help. I was bleeding bad." Grace covered her mouth with her hands.

"That's awful!"

"Yeah. It really messed me up, I think. I can't even look at a damn puppy without getting scared of it biting me," he sighed. "I must seem pretty pathetic guy to date, huh?"

"No. Don't say that," said Grace, brow furrowed. "It's only reasonable to have a phobia of something after you've had a traumatic experience. All I'm asking from you is to work on accepting just my dog. Can you try to do that?"

"It's going to take a lot of effort, but I can at least try," he said finally. Grace squeezed his hand and leaned her shoulder against his. His heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you for that. I'm not giving up on you yet, Heymans." The sound of his first name sounded good coming from her lips. It was a pleasant change after being called Breda all of the time.

* * *

Heymans couldn't help but stare as Grace diligently polished all of the meat off the bone of her chicken breast. He was caught when her green eyes met his after she had finished her meal.

"That's how you eat a piece of chicken. Nicely done," he said, sounding impressed. She giggled as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Thank you!" Grace said, grinning wide. "I love chicken. I could probably eat a whole one if given the chance."

"Where would it even go?" he wondered aloud, eyes darting over her figure.

"I've got a secret compartment for that," she said cheekily. He chuckled.

"I need to get me one of those," he said, patting his stomach. It was her turn to check him out.

"I disagree. You look pretty good to me. I like guys with sturdy builds." He found himself blushing. No girl had ever been this straightforward with him before.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she replied bashfully. She bit her lip while smiling at him. He forgot to breathe for a second. "You're hot."

"...You're just saying that to sweet talk me," said Heymans, teasing. He felt his face burning up.

"Well, it's working, isn't it?" Her response was so unexpected that he burst into laughter as she grinned coyly.

"Thanks for that. I haven't laughed like this for a while." He let out a deep breath and looked at her, noting that her face was as red as his felt. "And yeah, I guess it is working." They shared a smile. A furry head peeked up from under the table beside Grace. His eye twitched and he became very still.

"She's just begging for scraps," explained Grace, noting his uneasiness. She gently tucked Mitzy's nose back under the table. "Stop trying to scare away my date, pup." The dog whined quietly.

"Can she have salami?" he asked. He peeled off a slice from his sandwich.

"She loves salami. Do you want to try to give it to her?" Heymans fixed her with a look as if she were insane. Grace held back a laugh. "It's okay. I'll help you do it. She won't hurt you."

"Hnng," voiced Heymans, shivering involuntarily as he pictured his fingers being bitten off. Suddenly Grace was standing behind him massaging his shoulders. "Hnnng," he repeated softly, for a completely different reason.

"Relax," soothed Grace, her long black hair lightly grazing his left ear as she leaned down to whisper. Mitzy was still seated by Grace's chair, watching them curiously and eyeing the sliver of salami dangling from Heymans' fingers. Her brown eyes were wide with hope. Grace repositioned his hand so that the meat was dangling off the edge of the table. His hand shook lightly in hers.

"I keep feeling like she's going to bite me," Heymans whispered. "I don't want to do this." At those words, Grace pulled his hand back but didn't let go.

"Okay. You don't have to do it," she said quietly, patting his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief. He cleared his throat and straightened up.

"She can still have the salami, though," he said, handing it off to Grace. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said, taking it and returning to her seat where Mitzy was waiting. He watched as Grace easily slipped the treat into the dog's mouth as if she were just feeding a regular human child. Mitzy chewed happily, even peeking up at Heymans.

"You make it look so easy," he said, watching her. Their eyes met and she reached for his hand.

"Just take it one day at a time," said Grace. "I'm happy that you acknowledge her. It gives me hope that you can get used to her."

Heymans closed his hand softly around hers, his thumb caressing her palm.

"I hate to go so suddenly, but I have a meeting to prepare for in half an hour," she said, checking her watch. "Time gets away from me when I'm with you."

"I'll say. You be safe out there," he said, laying out payment on the table for the waiter and swatting her hand away when she tried putting down a few cenz. She stood and leaned over him.

"Of course. Thank you for lunch, honey." She slipped a hand under his chin and lay a lingering but chaste kiss on his lips. "Call me tonight." He could only nod in response and admire the shapely view as she walked away.


	4. Seduction By Onion Blossom

**Summary: Heymans and Grace spend an evening together.**

 **Chapter 4 Rating: M**

* * *

"Excuse me, miss, is this seat taken?" Heymans offered up a charming smile as Grace turned in her seat to face him. She casually checked him out, eyeing him from the top of her wine glass.

"Ooh. A handsome Lieutenant. Please, sit down," she said in a sultry voice. He grinned at her playfulness and greeted her with a kiss.

"Sorry, I'm late. Got caught up at work," he said, plopping down on the stool next to her. He took a swig of the beer she had waiting for him.

"I actually thought I was going to be late, so I guess it works out!" she smiled. "I ordered us sandwiches and this new appetizer called an onion blossom." He felt the sensation of something lazily rubbing on his ankle through his pants leg.

"If you're trying to seduce me...it's working," he said, his voice low. Grace turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Y-you must really like it, then." She set her wine glass down and smirked.

"You bet I do." He slid one arm over the back of her stool and the other on the edge of the bar in front of her, effectively trapping her in. She readily met his kiss, cupping his face tenderly, the rubbing against his ankle never ceasing. He groaned softly and sought to deepen the kiss, tongue sliding along her bottom lip. Grace pulled away slightly.

"Not that I don't enjoy this, because I do, but...what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" She said, looking very rosy.

"The naughty way you're rubbing my ankle," Heymans whispered. She blinked, her expression baffled.

"What? I'm not even touching your ankle."

Both of them peered under the bar. Mitzy had been rubbing her ear against his ankle and the edge of his shoe to itch it.

"BWAAAH!"

Mitzy looked up startled at the loud noise and Heymans was able to extract his foot safely from her reach. He got up from his stool and did an impromptu jig, shaking out his affected ankle with a grimace.

Grace couldn't help it. She tried desperately to hold in her laughter and ended up clutching her stomach and snickering. When she looked up to see him pouting with his arms crossed, she started back up again. He watched her for a moment before cracking an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I was just startled, that's all," he said, sitting back down and taking a manly gulp of beer. She snorted and leaned her head against his shoulder as she caught her breath.

Their food arrived and promptly ended that subject. They both broke off a piece of the onion blossom and tasted it. Grace nodded in approval while chewing.

"Oh, yum," said Heymans, reaching for another piece.

"Don't get too frisky eating that," teased Grace. He paused and gave her a sly sidelong glance before leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"Why don't I really show you what frisky is?" For emphasis, he placed a hand on her knee. He watched her draw in a breath and shiver at the feel of his breath at her ear.

Mitzy yapped, making Heymans jump.

"I'm guessing that's a no," he said, slowly easing his hand off of Grace's knee. She grabbed his hand to keep it there, her gaze half-lidded and keen.

"You made me shiver a little too much for her liking," she explained in a low voice. "If we do anything, it may have to be at your place and I'll just leave her at home."

"Really? I mean...only if you want to go," he said, trying not to look too eager.

"Let's get this food bagged up and get out of here," she said, winking. He smirked.

"I like the way you think."

* * *

The moment the apartment door closed behind them, Heymans had Grace in his arms. She giggled as he pulled her close and peppered kisses down her neck.

"Careful! We're gonna squish the sandwiches!" she laughed. Heymans looked up, amused.

"A woman after my own heart," he said, grinning. He took the bag from her and placed it on the coffee table out of harm's way. "That can be for later. Right now I want you." Grace stepped up to him, sliding the heavy blue military jacket off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He reciprocated, letting her coat pile on top of his before leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

She welcomed the kiss, her lashes fluttering closed as she allowed him to cup her face and deepen the kiss, their tongues gently meeting. He closed his eyes as well, pulling her closer. His hands began to roam of their own accord, caressing wherever they could reach.

They only pulled apart for air. Heymans kissed a trail from her jawline to her neck, enjoying the sound of her gasp when he nibbled at her pulse point. Her head tilted to give him better access and her hands clutched the fabric of his shirt. A wandering hand ran up her tummy before meeting a breast and letting each of his fingers roll over the nipple, one by one, before repeating with the other breast. He felt her body coming alive under his hands. She drew his face back to hers and kissed him with much enthusiasm, pressing up against him in her need to get close to him.

"Bedroom?" he asked breathlessly when they surfaced for air.

"Oh, yes," she replied, just as breathless. He bent and hooked one arm under her legs while the other supported her back. Grace squealed as he lifted her up bridal style. "Holy shit, you're strong!" He chuckled as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Imagine what else I can do," he said huskily as he lowered her to his queen-sized bed. She sat on the edge and he stood in front of her. Eyeing him impishly, she pushed up the hem of the white shirt that he wore under his uniform. He quickly stripped it off, but as he pulled it over his head, felt her hands fumbling with his fly. He looked down in time to watch her unzip him. He gulped, watching her with slack-jawed awe as she freed him from his uniform pants and underwear. He tipped his head back in bliss and sighed as he felt her soft hands stroking him. After a long moment of letting her please him, he gently took her hands off of him and pushed her lightly to her back. He kicked off his boots and bottoms and joined her on the bed, leaning over her to meet lips with her again. Her hands ran over his chest and arms in admiration, and he smiled feeling her grope his muscles.

He began to peel her dress off, pausing as she lifted her butt to allow him to take it off completely. He threw it over his shoulder and hummed in admiration at the sight of her before diving on her, lips seeking smooth flesh.

She suppressed giggles as he kissed trails all over her stomach, and her breath hitched as his mouth explored close to the hemline of her panties. His thumbs hooked on the waistband and she lifted her hips, allowing him to slide them off. She flushed from head to toe, feeling vulnerable under his scrutiny. He knelt over her, eyes and hands burning a hot trail over bare skin. His lips soon followed, picking up the trail he had left off before.

Grace's head fell back against the sheets when Heyman's tongue found the exact spot to drive her insane. A moan escaped her lips, encouraging him to repeat his action. The redhead made his intention to take his time quite clear when he settled on his elbows between her knees. He enjoyed the sounds he elicited from her, slowly switching up his touches. Her desire was quite apparent in the way his fingers met little resistance due to natural lubrication as he pleasured her. She rolled her hips to meet the thrust of his fingers, fisting the sheets as their motions brought forth an even greater sensation for her.

"Heymans!" Grace squeaked in bliss, right hand flying to clutch desperately at the top of his head as if trying to pull his head down even more. He obliged her unspoken request, putting more pressure right where she wanted it. A few moments of meticulous precision later, she practically sang out her delight as her back arched off of the bed and her hips twitched with her release. Heymans carefully soothed her heat with his tongue before surfacing and admiring his handiwork.

Grace lay still aside from a stray hip twitch, chest heaving as she caught her breath. She looked deliciously debauched, making his chest swell to know that it was his doing. Her black hair was quite tousled, skin flushed all the way from her cheeks to her sternum. His gaze caught hers and he watched her run her tongue sensually over her bottom lip, eyeing him as if he were prey.

"You look like you enjoyed yourself," he said, grinning coyly. She smiled and sat up, pulling him towards her by his arm.

"I did. You're next." She placed her free hand in the middle of his chest and pushed him over on his back. Before he could gather his wits about him, he felt her soft lips descend upon his chest and neck, hands roaming fondly over his arm muscles. He buried his hands in her hair when her lips finally found purchase on his. Her tongue sought entry between his lips and he cautiously let their tongues mingle, the taste of her still strong on his own. To his surprise, she gave a low moan and kissed him deeply.

Heymans loved this feeling, of all his senses being invaded by the essence of Grace. He pulled her body flush down over his so they were flesh on flesh. The action made her inner thigh brush against his arousal, making him groan.

"Patience," she whispered, dotting kisses along his jawline. He rebelliously reached over and rolled a nipple between his fingers. She gasped hotly against his neck. "Or not…"

His pulse raced as she started a hasty descent down his torso, lips and hands trailing over his skin. When she came to his belly button she paused and traced a finger down the fuzzy trail that led to his arousal, stopping right before contact. He squirmed, shooting a pleading look her way. She smiled sweetly at him before leaning down to lightly kiss the tip. He let out a frustrated breath.

"Such a tease…" he breathed. Her lips parted to allow her tongue to swirl around the tip, stealing any other thoughts from his brain. Her lips closed around his shaft, mouth taking in more of his length. Heymans tilted his head back and buried a hand in her hair, lost in the moment. He let out grunts and groans of pleasure as she did things to him that he couldn't comprehend a sweet woman such as Grace even having knowledge of.

"Grace," he sighed out in bliss. "You're fucking hot." She let out a sweet giggle before really letting him have it. Heymans held on for dear life to the sheets as he felt his release approaching. He let out a growl of pleasure as he finally came, his head thrown back against the sheets. He lay still for a few moments to recover. Grace snuggled up to his side and he threw an arm around her. They lay together in satisfied silence for several minutes until the gurgle of a stomach broke the air.

"Sorry. I think I worked up an appetite," said Grace, snickering. Heymans chuckled and lightly slapped her ass.

"We both did. C'mon, let's eat."


End file.
